


Tomoe Has Two Sticks

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: You've heard of HimaTomo. And you've heard about TomoSaaya. But what about HimaTomoSaaya?Tomoe has two sticks, after all.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Tomoe Has Two Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of drafts sitting around that it's taking a while to finish, and then I get this weird idea that I write up in a couple of days. I don't understand my own writing process any longer.
> 
> This idea started with a couple of goofy tweets I made a few days ago (on the weekend I think?), and then it got stuck in my brain, and grew into a thing I just had to write down. It's a little messy, but I still think it's fun and cute, so at least there's that.

Udagawa Ako sat down with the two suspects: Uehara Himari, and Yamabuki Saaya.

"Uh, Ako-chan? Why did you ask me to come?" Himari asked, then glanced over at Saaya. "And why is Saaya here?"

Saaya shook her head. "I'm not sure either," she said.

"I have been thinking about something," Ako said solemnly. "And I've decided the only solution is to ask you. Which of you is marrying my sister?"

The shock in the room was palpable as both of the accused's eyes shot wide.

"M-marry?!" Himari squeaked.

"A-ako, what are you talking about?" Saaya asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"I don't mind having another sister, you know," Ako assured them. "It's cool." Not as cool as her big sister, of course.

Himari and Saaya looked dumbfounded at Ako, then at each other.

"Um..."

"I..."

While the two of them were lost for words, Ako hit upon a brilliant idea. "Oh, I know! My sister has two sticks!" she said excitedly.

"Huh?" Saaya looked even more confused.

"Do... do you mean 'two hands', Ako-chan?" Himari asked.

"No, she has two sticks!" Ako repeated. Her sister was a drummer, after all. "She can beat two drums at once!"

"What does that have to do with-"

Ako slapped the table. "Bang!!!"

* * *

"Well, that was... something," Saaya said as she and Himari left the room. Who could have expected that Ako would call them both out like that. Though getting carried away, and forgetting what she was talking about was definitely true to Ako's style.

Instead of voicing her agreement, Himari was giving Saaya a strange look. "Saaya... is Ako-chan right? Are you in love with Tomoe too?" she asked.

"Uh..." Saaya wasn't sure what was the best way to answer that.

"Because I'm not going to give up without a fight," Himari said. "I've known her longer."

 _Then why aren't you together already?_ was the first thought that hit Saaya, but she refrained from saying it out loud. The old Saaya would have simply denied it, and backed off. Wouldn't have wanted to get in the way. But her time with Popipa had taught her it was okay to want things for herself. Depriving herself didn't make the people she cared about any happier than it made herself.

That said, she didn't want to fight with Himari either, but maybe there was another option. Maybe Ako had given them a clue after all.

"Hey, Himari? Want to go talk somewhere?" she asked.

"Eh?"

* * *

It was a quiet time of day at Hazawa Coffee. Tsugumi wasn't even helping out at the time. With the table they'd found, so long as they weren't too loud, they should be able to hold a private conversation.

"Ah, so that's why you haven't confessed yet," Saaya said.

"Ugh... yeah..." Himari groaned. She had tried, but she always chickened out, especially if Tomoe didn't pick up on it immediately. Which had been the case 100% of the time so far. If only she could be a little more assertive. She cursed her own cowardice.

"I have a suggestion," Saaya said as she put her cup down. "Why don't we do it together? I'm sure it would be easier if we had each other's back."

Himari stared at Saaya for a while, forgetting to respond. Though as she could tell Saaya looked increasingly uncomfortable with the silence, it hit her to actually speak: "What? Together? But..."

"Well..." Saaya's cheeks were rosy by that point. "I think you were right earlier that Ako probably intended to say that Tomoe has two hands. So I was thinking... maybe we could try?"

"Together?" Himari repeated. She still couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"I don't dislike you at all, so I wouldn't mind giving it a shot, but... do you dislike me too much?" Saaya asked.

"N-no, I don't dislike you at all either!" Himari was quick to say. "But... can that even work?" She had always assumed couples were the only option.

"I've seen it work," Saaya said, though she didn't elaborate. Himari was really tempted to ask for more details, but she could save that for later. "What do you say?" Saaya asked. "We can back each other up if we start to lose courage. Though I guess the final decision is up to Tomoe."

Himari hesitated. It was Tomoe she wanted. But it was true she hadn't gotten anywhere on her own. And she wasn't sure how to get anywhere either. Would she be okay with getting Tomoe if it meant she'd have to share with Saaya? How would that even work? Was she okay with Saaya? If Saaya eventually wanted something with Himari too, how would she feel about that? Or what if Himari was the one who ended up wanting something with Saaya? She was cute, after all...

 _Argh, I'm overthinking this!_ Himari scolded herself. Saaya had said 'try'. They could just try it out. If it didn't work, then it didn't work, but they could at least make an attempt. See if they could figure it out.

"Okay, I'm willing to give it a go," Himari said, prompting a smile from Saaya. She seemed relieved. "Do you have a plan?"

"Uh... calling it a plan might be giving it too much credit," Saaya said.

* * *

Taiko practice was over, and Udagawa Tomoe was heading for Himari's place. She had gotten a message asking her to come over, though she hadn't seen it until she was done drumming. There hadn't been any details on what it was about, but since they had known each other for so long that wasn't uncommon.

However she had not expected to also find Saaya there.

"Uh... what's going on?" Tomoe asked. As far as she knew those two didn't hang out together much. If at all. They were both Tomoe's friends, but from different circles. Tomoe was more like the overlapping point between them.

"Uh... well..." Himari poked the table with her finger.

Saaya gently patted her on the back. "Ready?" she asked Himari.

Himari took a deep breath, and looked right at Tomoe. "I... I like... I-I mean, we like... uh..."

"Huh?" Tomoe was very confused.

"Want me to do it?" Saaya asked. Himari nodded at her. "Okay."

"Saaya? Seriously, what's going on?" Tomoe asked again.

"W-well, you see..." Saaya awkwardly scratched at her cheek. "We want to tell you that... um..." Himari put a hand on her shoulder. "We're in love with you," Saaya finished.

"Huh? You... wait, what?" Tomoe wondered if she'd heard that wrong.

"Both of us. Please go out with us," Himari added so rapidly that the words almost merged together.

Tomoe blinked at them. "Both of you? Wait, you want me to... both of you?!" she asked.

They both nodded.

"So... not one of you... but both of you?" Tomoe had to ask again. She hadn't really been prepared for either scenario, but especially not that.

"Yes," Saaya confirmed.

"Please?" Himari repeated.

"Does that even... work?" Tomoe asked.

"Well..." Himari glanced at Saaya. "We talked about it..." she said.

"I think... we won't know unless we try," Saaya said.

"Huh..." Tomoe had a lot of questions she wasn't entirely sure how to ask. Why were they in love with her? How long had they been in love with her? How did they find out about each other? What made them talk about it? What exactly had they said? How would it work?

"W-what do you think?" Himari asked.

Good question. Tomoe wasn't sure. But the two of them certainly seemed to be serious, and she liked them both. She had simply never considered whether it was _that_ kind of liking. Maybe it was. It was true that they wouldn't know unless they tried. But was it really okay...

 _Argh, I'm overthinking it!_ She looked at them both, and the expectant looks they were giving her. "Yes. Okay. But I have to warn you that I have no idea what I'm doing," she said.

Saaya let out a deep breath she had been holding in. "Oh thank god..."

"Tomoe..." Himari's eyes were filling up with tears. "Thank you!" She suddenly jumped and hugged Tomoe, who got knocked over in the process.

"Whoa!"

"H-hey!"

"I'm so happy! *sniff*"

"Himari... you're crushing me..."

"L-let me help you up."

"And thank you, Saaya! *sniff* I couldn't have- *hic* You join the hug too!"

"Ack! Oof!"

"Help..."

What were they getting themselves into?


End file.
